freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ForestMonthZero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Freezing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lim Dall Young page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 08:37, September 8, 2011 Link to real I've seen you posting up some manga omakes from the series. Now instead of providing our readers with sheer "read" material you could post a link towards a website where people can actually read this stuff. Just state it under a "helpfull links" (or something like that) header. I... I am the King! 20:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :For Cross Make, I think that violates Wikia policy on acceptable content. I could be wrong. Since the Cross Make series contains some hentai content, I left links off deliberately. :As for Freezing Magazine / Sexy Dynamite Bomber, I haven't seen any sources online for it :Ditto for Freezing Giant Issue; well, the Eroizing chapter is available online :ForestMonthZero 09:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You do have a point upon the policy's of the wikia community though. I'll have to look into it. This due to the fact it IS related to the series because the origional author decided to create it and not some random fanbased issue of his work. Mmmm... choises choises... Well keep it blank for now then me and El will get to look in this matter. I... I am the King! 19:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, on LDYwiki, I've made the decision that the cover images of Cross Make are (so far) acceptable, since they aren't any more extreme than the promos for canon-Freezing, covers of other LDY manga and manhwa, or a day at the beach. :::If you and Cricket think the covers are acceptable here, you can grab them from w:c:lim-dall-young-world:Category:Cross Make files. :::ForestMonthZero 06:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Copy that we'll do. I... I am the King! 13:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Images You may be interested in w:c:lim-dall-young-world:Category:Freezing, which contains some images that are not here... different language versions for the cover of Freezing 1. ForestMonthZero 04:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I found a high quality cover of Volume 11 (Japanese): http://www.artlimmedia.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=artlim_free&wr_id=418&page=5 :ForestMonthZero 11:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :There's also a promo version of Freezing: http://www.artlimmedia.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=data&wr_id=6 :ForestMonthZero 12:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've added the cover of volume 11 to the List of Manga Volumes page. Still can't wait to see volume 10 and onwards! I... I am the King! 13:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hola Yes, is my native language. Hablas español? Franz Silvester 15:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, no hablo español. I can understand a bit, and read a bit (kind of the same situation with Portuguese, Catalan, Galician and Occitan). ForestMonthZero 10:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) To much Forest I wanted to discuss your past edit on various pages with you. After reviewing history upon pages which you updated/edited I've come to a conclusion. You edit too much I a short timespan. Example: Instead of littering the history set-up with minor additions to your revisions, you could formalize all your actions into one proper edit, instead of scrambles. Simply hit the "Preview" button which is located directly next to the "Publish" button. When you think your revision meets all your/others' expectations you can publish it. "Preview" mode offers 2 main items. #Checking your edit if all the information/updates you've added are in place (and also in the correct place). #Checking if no other person edited the page while you were busy with it. I do not mean to offend you with this. I'm just implying the better way to act. Because now it just seems you wish to increase the amount of edits you've made with great velocity, which is not the proper to act (if you know what I mean). So basicly put, try to keep your revisions on one page to a minimum, and simply formalize all your intentions into one edit. I... I am the King! 11:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I am not trying to pump up my edit count, if you'd prefer, I'll log off and do the edits without it appearing on my account at all. I started here on Freezing without an account, and if I don't upload anything, I don't need to use it. And it's not because I don't use preview. It's because I forget to do things, and think about it a moment later. ForestMonthZero 11:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Also, it's not like there's a prize activated on Freezing Wiki that gives you awards. Some of the other Wikis on Wikia have badges active for edits that are much more likely to get people to pump up their edit counts. :As for forgetting to do things, this is just what happened right here. ForestMonthZero 11:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said before: "I do not mean to offend you". It seems I just did because you just pulled up the defence barrier. Now yet again, I was just stating what I saw and presumed, and simply noted you upon it. No further intentions behind it just a "heads-up" thing. But yeah we all do tend to forget things. No worries there son! Just keep up the good work and all. I... I am the King! 19:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::(note) ::If you really are forgetful (No! I'm not saying you are) you might want to try this approach: "Create your edit, preview your edit, leave the preview open, take a break of at least 5 min, re-preview your edit, submit". This might help you a little ::(Again I'am not saying that you are forgetful, just implying the good thought for your fellow human). :::As I said, I can always edit as an IP user, that won't change the edit counter on my account when I do so, so any concern about the number of edits showing up will disappear. Instead you'll just see some IP number with edits on various pages. It'd also save me time from logging in. Then you wouldn't have to worry about people trying to compete with edit numbers. :::(PS If you do become an admin here, you can see what I mean by badges from under "Achievements" ) :::ForestMonthZero 07:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know about the badges and I do not want you to revert to being a anonymous IP user. (we need live ones) All I said was that it caught my eye. I'm not putting orders on you or anything, I'm just saying. So just continue as you were but just keep your edits in check, that's all I ask, no hard feelings whatsoever! I... I am the King! 07:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) What happn'in? Hey I'm back from Rome and just wanted to ask what has gone down in this past week. I've seen you adding a WHOLE lota stuff and I'm wondering what is all is. I... I am the King! 15:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :# Well, I detailed it to Kricket. It's the new Freezing Wiki:Article wizard. Try it out. It's a way around the broken Layout mechanism, by premaking an article, and then having users edit the page to customize it. The Article Wizard uses Template:Preload templates as the base article types. Some users might prefer substitution templates instead, so the current Character Page type is also available as a boilerplate template Template:Character page boilerplate. :# I organized the articles into Category:Manga , Category:Anime and Category:First Chronicles, so that you can access Freezing (manga) from the manga category, Freezing (anime) from the anime category, and First Chronicles articles from that category. This just organizes the articles that specifically deal with each (like chapter articles, or episode articles). The characters and objects are shared, so there was no point in doing them. :ForestMonthZero 05:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Creating Since your our technical fellah on this wiki I wanted to ask you this (since I've been wanting to do this for a while). You've uploaded Templates and all kind of layout items the past couple of months, however I would like to know how to make them myself, this since I have some pages requesting special boilerplates and whatnot. Help is requested thanks! I... I am the King! 09:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Preload templates are easier to make, substitution templates require more care. You can add preload templates to the article wizard by copying what's there and replacing the pagenames with your own. Being careful, as the article wizard cannot use pagenames with spaces in it, so spaces are replaced by underscores. :To create a preload template :# create a page called Template:Preload/whateveryouwant :# write whatever kind of skeleton of a page you want there. I would recommend that you use HTML comments to comment any categories you use, since you probably don't want to add the preload itself into the categories. (HTML comment: ) :# publish, and then update the article wizard :# if you need to add special instructions to go along with your preload, the template documentation for preloads is called an "editintro", so :# create an edit intro at Template:Preload/whateveryouwant/Intro :# write your documentation, be careful, since with this version of MediaWiki, everything you write will be displayed like a regular page, and not like a template transclusion. You should categorize this page into Category:Preload templates, as this is how I've set it up right now (with this version of Mediawiki, you can't actually categorize the preload itself, so I've categorized the editintro) :# edit Template:Preload and add your new preload into the list :# if you want even more documentation, for people who edit your preload template (instead of people using it to build new pages), create Template:Preload/whateveryouwant/Doc, and use it like a regular template documentation page :To create a substitution boilerplate template :# write the template at Template:whateveryouwant boilerplate :# categorize it in Category:Substitution templates and Category:Boilerplate templates (with noinclude tags -- so that the resulting page doesn't get categorized as a template, only the template does) :# add your documentation at Template:whateveryouwant boilerplate/doc :# if you want to include a category, use includeonly tags to surround these, so the template itself doesn't get categorized, only when it is substed. :# if you know your way around ParserFunctions, you can do pretty complex coding here, to handle variables that you put into the template... :If you see what I did to Template:Character infobox - Freezing, you see how you can use defaults and checking if variables exist or not for variable display. These are very simple ParserFunction usages. :ForestMonthZero 09:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC)